A device of this kind is shown in DE-A-35 28 334, and comprises a steel plate, which is fixed in position and inserted into a rail fastened to a building wall. The steel plate anchored to the rail is screwed to the mounting frame in order to fasten said mounting frame. For example, a UP toilet flush tank can be inserted into the frame. The mounting frame is suitable especially for subsequent or preliminary bricklining. For example, a wash basin or a urinal can be fastened to two threaded rods fastened to the frame.